


Taste

by iArgent



Series: In a Jam (A Universe) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Conner and Sumo being bros, Connor being precious, Gen, Hank being precious, Like, Medical Procedure, Non Graphic, Taste buds, accept the au, android rights exist, but he didn't meet the jericho androids, connor totally helped get them, idk how it works, im sorry, its late, jelly - Freeform, v longwinded, wonky timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Connor gets some new hardware while struggling with his new emotions. Hank is there to help, and potentially maul people if they activate papa bear mode. Connor vs pickles, but he loves jelly.





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hi, if it's bad I don't wanna hear it. Love this boy. Shout out to AlyxStar for encouraging me, and grimmvertigo for also encouraging me. Here's 4000+ words of the Detroit variety. I'm v tired. Gifted to aly cuz I still havent done her new years fic and I'm five months late. idc if she says it's okay, I still feel bad.

Hank laced his fingers together as he watched Connor across the table. The young Android had been assigned to be his partner under three months ago. While Android rights were there, and while they had made great strides, it certainly hadn’t stopped the world in general from turning on the young man. Freed from his programming, and from his desperate need to complete his mission, Hank was struck by the realization that Connor was effectively a space aged forensics lab in the hands of a five year old.

Connors eyebrows were furrowed as he swiped through the magazine. He was incredibly absorbed in whatever article he was reading. Usually he’d pick it up, swipe through it and just know the content. That he’d spent at least ten minutes staring at it with his LED cycling yellow and blue so fast Hank had to look away, said something. 

The detective watched as Connor continued to fidget, which was common. Thankfully it wasn’t the damn coin, but still, the rhythmic tapping of his free hand was concerning after four solid minutes.

“Hank.”

The man raised his eyebrows. “Realized I’m home?” Connor was so easy to baffle. His innocence was honestly adorable, and the fact that he seemed to identify Hank’s sarcasm as affection (which was accurate) was almost soothing.

Predictably Connor looked torn between being apologetic and being incredulous. And wow, the speed that he’d picked up emotions once he’d accepted Deviancy was amazing. The only issue now was his inability to not be the most expressive humanoid on Earth. Gone was Connor’s impressive poker face and impressive interrogation ability. His sympathy and new empathetic nature made him extraordinarily sensitive, limiting his role to investigation and Sumo’s biggest fan.

“I’ve known you were home, detective, I was…distracted.”

Still so formal though.

Hank sighed, gustily and leaned back. “Okay, I’ll bite. What’s got you so distracted Connor?”

Connor was silent for a few seconds. “It’s…biting is involved.”

“No, biting isn’t.” Hank took a breath “It means I’m interested, that isn’t in your database?”

“No it is. I was being clever.” Connor explained “I took a moment to recall the correct usage. But in all seriousness, my distraction involved biting. Well. Chewing.”

“Tell me you aren’t reading a kink newsletter.”

“I’m not going to look that up.” Connor dismissed. “But I’m almost positive it’s sexual in nature and I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.” He shook his head like it was the drawing toy Hank had given Cole once upon a time.

The reminder hurt in little ways. For some reason he connected Connor and Cole frequently. But if he was being honest, Connor was like a second chance. And he felt like Cole would have loved him, and it wasn’t like Hank ever had to admit that he saw Connor as an older brother figure to his lost son. He could keep the adoption quiet. He was aware it was fucking stupid. But the Android was living in his house, analyzing his calorie intake and pampering his dog and Hank was allowed to love the weirdo.

“It’s. New.” Connor said slowly. “But I think I want to try it.” He spun the magazine around and shoved it at Hank.

Hank sighed and looked down. And blinked. And blinked again. Then chuckled. And Soon he was laughing so hard he started coughing, he looked up at Connor to ask if he was serious. And saw the Android looked stricken. Oh. The laughter. 

He took a deep breath. He had to remember that it was like talking to a small child. Sensitive, fragile. For as strong as Connor was, this new life was making him unsure and tentative in ways he hadn’t been before.

Hank whistled “Sumo. C’mere.”

The dog rattled the table as he bounded into the kitchen, sparing Hank a confused look as he used his foot to push the dog into Connor’s leg. Connor, still looking near tears automatically reached down to stroke the dog, who responded by licking straight up the Androids wrist. Connor couldn’t feel it, but it made him smile.

“Okay. Now wipe the sad puppy look off your face. I was laughin’ because trying to imagine you eating anything is hilarious. You scan the shit out of my food. You don’t seem to like the look of anything. Are you sure?”

Connor’s face relaxed in increments, and he tilted his head. “But I want to try.”

Hank looked back at the article. “And you think this software is…Compatible with your lifestyle, your model?”

The Android nodded rapidly “I’ve been running calculations. And, I have to admit to some measure of curiosity. If I could taste, maybe I’d understand you better.”

Hank pushed the magazine away, taking note it settled back to its default image before he put his forehead on the table. Somehow, Connor had wrapped him around his synthetic finger, it was probably the family bonding thing humans did. He wondered if Connor felt the same way. “Want me to go with?”

Connor looked like his birthday came early.

Fuck. Birthday. Connor wasn’t even a year old. Did he have one?

“I would be delighted if you would, Hank!”

Hank pulled out his cellphone and checked his schedule. “Well, unless some poor schmuck gets offed in the next ten minutes, we’re free today, or this Wednesday.”

Connor looked nervous. Possibly scared. “That’s really soon.”

The older man cleared his throat. “Connor. This isn’t mandatory. We can wait if you want.”

For a moment the Androids face slid back to neutral, which was almost a nice change from the rapid fall from joy to nervousness. “You’re supposed to do unpleasant things, or things that scare you quickly, aren’t you? That’s the “ripping off the bandage” phrase. Is it true?”

“That’s pretty true. Physical pain and shitty situations get better if they happen fast.”

Those brown eyes looked troubled for a moment, clearly remembering a number of situations in which horrible things happened in a split second. Hank decided not to think on the first one Connor probably thought of.

“Today then?”

“So you’re scared?”

Connor licked his lips, a knee beginning to bounce “Yes. But I don’t know why. Do you know why I’m scared, Hank?”

That did it. Hank stood and walked around the table, ignoring Connor’s confused look, and bent slightly to hug him tightly. Even with his eyes closed Hank could see the flash of the LED. “Change is scary, Connor. It’s just part of being human.” 

 

The taxi stopped in front of a tall building. Hank could immediately tell it was an old CyberLife store. Most Android places were now. At least, their emergency areas. The Tower was all production and development. The CyberLife stores were hospitals, shelters, safe spaces. A quick look showed no hostile humans wandering around. 

Hank reached over to pat Connor’s leg. “Ready, kid?”

Connor took a breath he didn’t need and nodded. Jaw tight and LED a solid yellow, red seeping in without blinking, and seeping out without ceremony.

Hank walked a few steps ahead of Connor, and he wasn’t sure how the Androids in the area felt about that. Entering the hospital was unlike any other Hank had ever been in. There was a reception, but otherwise the main room was full of…Android things. Kits for damage, upgraded eyes, eye change models, pamphlets of new tech coming out, Hank saw what he was pretty sure were connection modules, likely to teach models things they hadn’t been programmed for. 

“Hello, is your visit critical?” Hank turned to see Connor, hands behind his back, fingers squeezing and compulsively releasing, he was at the counter talking to a Traci model. He had to stop thinking like that, she had a name.

“No, not critical.”

The Traci blinked and her LED flickered as she locked eyes on Hank. Clearly communicating with Connor.

“No. He’s a friend, and my roommate. He’s here for emotional support.”

Taking that as a cue Hank walked over, extending his hand. “Hank Anderson, Detroit PD, and this ones partner, and landlord.”

The Traci’s eyes revealed nothing, but she extended her hand and smiled a little “I’m Aarin.” That was clearly all he was going to get.

Aarin looked back to Connor. “Alright. I’m glad you’re whole. How may I help you today?”

Connor pressed his lips together nervously and looked to Hank. Who sighed and put his hand on the Android’s shoulder. “You’re gonna have to say it, kid. It’s okay.”

Connor nodded and looked back to Aarin “I wanted to install the new hardware. Taste sensors and the biocomponant thirium conversion pump.”

Aarin nodded “There will be a consult, but we can install today. Will your friend be joining you for the procedure?”

“Yes”

“Hell no!”

Hank rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “Yeah fine, I’ll come.”

The secretary nodded and gestured to the far door. Then she shifted her stance and held her arm out to Connor. The man looked to Hank worriedly for a moment, before taking Aarin’s hand and letting his skin melt away for a moment, clearly getting directions.

“This way, detective.” 

Hank followed, hands jammed in his pockets, and feeling awkward, but also noting the tension in Connor’s shoulders under his suit jacket. Hank made a note to take the kid shopping. He couldn’t keep wearing a suit.

The doctor, though Hank supposed they may have a different word, or not. He didn’t want to think on it. Was clearly a medical Android, and Hank did not want to be there. But he would for Connor. Even as Connor gave him furtive, apologetic and stricken looks from where he sat on a very standard examination table, looking dreadfully out of place among the medical equipment suspended from the ceiling. 

“I’m sorry Hank, if this makes you uncomfortable, you can-”

“Shut up, Connor. Let’s get you updated, I’ll get you something tasty afterward, gotta do it right.”

Connor looked deeply skeptical, clearly running the nutrition facts of Hank’s last six meals and looking as if he was trying to find a polite way to say no.

“My name is Jack.” The medical Android began “Aarin said you want the new update?”

Jack seemed infinitely more friendly than Aarin. Possibly as a doctor he was used to handling skittish patients and was trying to calm Connor down. 

“Yes. I..Think it would be…beneficial.”

“Beneficial for what?” Jack said, still in that soothing tone of voice.

“Maybe…Beneficial isn’t what I meant. It’s. Ah.”

“What is your name?”

Connor froze. “That was impolite of me, I’m sorry. My name is Connor.”

“No worries Connor.” Jack said with a small smile “Why don’t you tell me why you want the new update?”

Connor looked down for a moment, then looked to Hank, who walked over obediently to rest a hand on his shoulder. “I…Want to know what food tastes like, and I think the conversion to light Thirium would be interesting and beneficial.”

Okay, so he didn’t make eye contact, but he got it out. 

Jack nodded “Excellent Connor. Medical procedures require a degree of consent, forgive me for testing, however with our freedom being recent, it’s always best to ensure ‘want’ is understood, and a part of the equation.”

“Understandable.” Connor agreed.

Jack walked to a cart in the corner of his office, wheeling it over and jiggling a lid off a small box and allowing Connor to look inside. Connor’s eyes widened as he tilted his head like he did whenever he was confused…or interested…or, Connor, Hank supposed.

“Look at it.” Connor breathed.

In all honesty, Hank didn’t see much special about whatever it was. It was about the size of a thermos and the bright white of an Androids body structure with no skin. 

“How’s it work?” 

Jack looked up. Nodding to Connor “Well, sir, first I will open Connors stomach panel. This piece will nestle in among the other pieces inside. I will connect it to two of the general Thirium distribution lines, and it should adapt to his body within the next few days. As he doesn’t have nerve endings, he won’t feel any pain, but there will be some abstract discomfort.”

Hank nodded “Things I never thought I’d hear. You good Connor?”

Connor nodded, the movement shallow.

The doctor smiled gently at him “No need to be worried Connor. I’ll do this part right now, and then we get the fun part.”

“While I’m excited for this procedure, I wasn’t under the impression it’d be enjoyable, Mr. Jack.”

“I’ll have to change your mind.”

He wasn’t entirely sure, but that line hit a bit off for Hank. And now he was pretty sure Jack was hitting on Connor and he had to sit down now.

Hank sidled back to his seat, ignoring Connor’s startled look.

Jack clapped his hands together, the sound a bit startling, and smiled a bit wider. “Let’s get this part out of the way. Connor, if you would remove your shirt and lie back?”

Hank was pretty sure he was being overprotective, and slightly insane. And maybe he could take a breath and not strangle the presumably very nice Android doctor telling his sort of son to take his shirt off. Because it was for a medical procedure. And this wasn’t a goddamn soap opera and Connor was going to be fine.

He did close his eyes as the installation happened though. He waited for Jack’s chipper ‘And that’s it!’ to open his eyes. Jack was removing a pair of gloves he didn’t need but made cleanup easier, and Hank found himself a bit queasy at the blue. Connor was putting his shirt back on and seemed much more relaxed.

“You said there was a fun part?”

Jack nodded and opened a drawer in the cart he’d removed the weird, stomach part from. Inside were what seemed to be a massive amount of transparent squares that looked like they’d dissolve. “These, are tastebud circuits. They’d install as the membrane dissolved. There’s a few million microscopic circuits in here.”

“There’s so many.” Connor murmured, tilting his head again. “I’d only need one?”

“Correct. However, we have specialty, and random. You could have the same tastebud configuration as President Warren, or Albert Einstein, or Gackt, Ghengis Khan, or Rasputin, or many others.” 

Connor blinked “But what if I’m not concerned with historical figures? I don’t want to taste things like them. Just me.”

“Random config it is.” Jack confirmed, turning the sheet with the squares toward Connor “All of these are randomly configured, just pop on onto your tongue, and let it sit.”

Connors hand hovered uncertainly, before snatching one up and popping it on his tongue.

“Good, let that sit for about an hour. And you can start eating tomorrow when you feel hungry. The pump will create a Light Thirium, which is a thinner compound than standard Thirium, you’ll need to go in for cleanings and thickening to keep you healthy, but for the most part, you’re going to feel hungry, you’ll work that out, and then you eat. Any questions?”

“No. I can contact you if I need more information?”

“Of course Connor. Enjoy your day.”

Despite the entire procedure taking maybe an hour, Connor not actually being able to feel, and the entire trip being only slightly weird, Connor seemed out of sorts. Had he been human Hank would have suggested napping to recover, but he was pretty sure Androids didn’t sleep.

“Hey Connor.” Best to get that option out of the way fast.  
“Yes Hank?”

“Do you…Have a sleep mode, or something like that?”

Connor blinked very slowly. “Not like humans do. I don’t rest like that.” He hesitated and Hank wondered if Connor would like that, he decided to keep an eye on upcoming tech “But I can power down temporarily, why?”

“Would it be a good idea to power down and let everything, settle?”

“Yes. When we get to your house I’ll power down somewhere, that was an excellent idea detective.”

“Yeah, when we get home I’ll make up your bed.”

Connor tilted his head “I don’t need a bed detective.”

“Well, you’re getting one.”

\---

“Why is this necessary?” Connor asked a half hour later. An old shirt of Hanks hanging past his hands, and a pair of soft sleep pants that fit in every way but the waistband. “I can’t feel it.”

“Cuz you’re not sleeping in a suit.”

“I’m not actually sleeping, if we’re being technical.”

“Yeah, well, we’re not. Get in bed.”

Connor looked like he was very much humoring Hank at this point, and obeyed. Laying flat with his head on the pillow as Hank pulled a duvet over him. “Are you quite finished?”

“Yep. Now take your nap.”

“It’s not a-”

“Nap.”

 

When Connor woke up there was a note by the toaster from Hank. He’d been called into work, but had made Connors excuses for him. 

He busied himself by feeding Sumo, and giving him a nice scratch behind the ears. He considered spending some time watching television, but he felt an odd restlessness at the back of his tongue. He turned the television on for noise anyway, and found himself looking in the fridge. There was some spray cheese, a tiny bit of grape jelly, a half pack of ham lunch meat, something that looked like it had been takeout but his sensors couldn’t identify, and a half jar of pickles.

He was deeply concerned about Hank’s eating habits. However he also really wanted one of those pickles.

But like. He wasn’t sure he could eat the entire pickle. 

But he wanted it.

A lot.

He fished a pickle out with a fork and used a knife to slice a bit off and after a moments hesitation popped it into his mouth. 

He could feel his LED cycling as the taste hit him. He spat the pickle into the sink. 

He didn’t like ham.

He was unwilling to try the takeout.

He hesitated over the spray cheese.

He grabbed a spoon and popped the jar of jelly open. 

Oh.

Oh, jelly was good. 

Sumo settled on his feet as he stopped to watch T.V with the jar. And that’s how Hank found them three hours later.

“Oh, Hank.” Connor exclaimed, jumping up then looking shamefaced. “I’m sorry. I ate some of your food.”

“Oh yeah? Anything you liked?” Hank seemed entertained rather than irritated.

Connor smiled, it was a bit crooked, and Hank would deny until his dying day the word precious ever crossed his mind. “Jelly. I’m sorry, I ate it all.”

Hanks mouth twitched like he was trying not to smile. “It’s fine Connor.”

The next day Connor had to go in to work. He was still working on controlling his emotions so he was more or less avoiding most of his coworkers, but a few hours of busywork going over case files and stringing together evidence was easy enough.  
Connor stopped by a grocery store on the way home. He made money, but as he had a place to live and didn’t need most things humans did he didn’t use it much. The jelly aisle was impressive and just a bit overwhelming. He’d never considered jelly to be a particularly overwhelming food before. He grabbed a jar of grape jelly identical to the one he’d eaten the day before and checked out, ignoring the odd look the lady at the counter gave him.

The problem was, Hank was asleep when he got home, which was fine. Connor frowned at the empty bottle on the table and delicately placed it in with the recycling. He also went to scan Hank quickly. It was definitely an invasion of privacy, but he wanted to check on the man. He was…family. The real issue, was when he went to put his jelly in the fridge, there was already jelly. Identical jelly.

Everything Connor knew about roommates included how bad it was to eat their food. So he’d hate to make Hank think he was just going to take all the jelly he brought in. 

He remembered something though, a label maker he insisted on keeping in the kitchen. Happily punching in his name, Connor tagged his jelly. So now there was normal jelly, and grape jelly with Connor’s name on it. There. Organized.

Sumo trotted out to say hi as he was about to retreat to his room for the night. He patted Sumo, and jokingly labeled the dog too. So Sumo had glowing letters spelling Sumo on his head. Sumo was a good boy and deserved to be part of the fun. 

Hank was leaning on the counter looking into the fridge the next morning.

“Hey Conner, why’d you label the jelly?”

“Oh, well, I was rude enough to eat yours, so I got a replacement. But you did too, and I didn’t want it to happen again so I labeled mine.”

Hank just grunted.

Connor left before Hank that day, and got home before him too. And he was hungry. And also a bit excited for his jelly. 

Both jars were labeled Connor, though. He’d talk to hank about labels soon enough.

But Hank didn’t come home when expected. Connor tapped a foot impatiently at the table. Sumo had huffed and flopped down a while ago, looking sad. But then, dogs looked sad. It made Connor want to make them happy, but it was too late for games in the yard, and the house wasn’t a good place for playing. 

It didn’t take most of his processor speed to know Hank was out drinking. Connor could find him. But Connor wasn’t sure it was okay if he did. Part of him wanted to go drag Hank out of whatever bar he was in by his ear, and the rest asserted that Hank was nice enough to let him stay here, and had given him a room, so he shouldn’t overstep.

Hank stumbled in not long after, before Connor could make up his mind. He had a canvas bag.

“Conner! I got you six types of Connor food!”

Intrigued despite his worry, Connor couldn’t help but ask “Connor food?”

“Y’ like jelly. ‘N I got ya jelly. ‘N jam.”

“Yes Hank, but you also labeled the other jar, how are you going to keep them straight?”

The older man just stared for a sec before shoving the bag into the Androids arms “I don’ need jelly. Jus’ got it fer you anyway.”

Connor was touched. “Let’s…get you to bed Hank. I’ll eat in the morning.”

Hank didn’t want to change, but Connor tucked him in like he remembered Hank doing for him.

The next morning, Hank found Connor sitting at the table seven jars of jelly and jam in front of him.

“I don’t know which to try first.” 

Hank, still a bit hungover, walked to a cupboard and grabbed a handful of plastic shot glasses, tossing them to Connor, as he fished a few spoons out of a drawer.

“Jelly tastin. I’m not hungry yet, so lets work on you.”

“Alright. There’s grape, peach and apple jelly, and strawberry, raspberry, blackberry, and mixed berry jam. I know I like grape jelly.”

Trust Connor to approach it like suspects in a lineup. Hank dutifully spooned jelly and jam into the shot glasses and smiled when Connor did, as he happily put his new taste buds to use.

Yeah it wasn’t so silly anymore, and any little thing that made Connor happy was good. Hank decided not to tell Connor he’d noticed Sumo got labeled. He’d let him work it out from Hanks phones lockscreen. The big dog grinning at the phone while the glowing letters of his name shone on his head. Hank had never used the word cute so many times in his life.


End file.
